Inbetween
by Imitsu
Summary: Riku, the warrior of darkness. Sora, weilder of the keyblade. They've been best friends forever, but when Riku's mind starts to wonder how much of a friend he really is to Sora, will their friendship be able to last?
1. Three's a Crowd

_Author's Note: _

This fanfic was inspired by many different writers, and some of the things in this story are not all of my ideas. So I shall not claim them as my own. I am ew at writing fanfictions so I am sure there are plenty of mistakes, so please feel free to help me along the way as my story progresses.

So, with that said and done please read, enjoy, and if you don't mind review. 3

Oh, and by the way, I do not own any of these Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, just my own.

* * *

**Chapter One: Three's a Crowd**

"...Her lips are pale..."

"That's what happens..."

"Is this really needed?"

"It won't last long, the other four will be found soon."

"It doesn't feel right."

Finger nails slowly trailed down the thick cold glass that held the sleeping prisoner. A small screeching from the contact filled the cold room. Sad yellow eyes peered into the glass container to look at the content that it held, but there was no stare in return.

"My sweet child, do not fret about such things. This is not in your hands. You just do as I told you, and what we seek will soon be at the end of our finger tips."

"After we are done with them," came the voice of the other occupier of the room. She turned her attention towards the speaker, long eye lashed blinking. "they'll be put back to normal right?" The question came as nothing more than a small whisper, but it was not unnoticed.

"Of course my child, they'll be as good as new."

Emotion filled eyes looked up at the sorcerer that stood before her. The sadness that they held easing a little at the news.

It was just the two of them other than the three lifeless forms that slept motionlessly behind those hard glass doors. They heard nothing that the two said, and saw not of the sadness that they were causing for the younger of the two ladies. Lifeless dolls, only their to be toyed with.

The sound of wooden doors banging up against stone wall echoed through out the small room as a black haired brown skinned women entered. Hair braided into a seemingly complicated design and a pair of nun chocks hanging loosely at her waist she made her way up the stairs, her high heel boots tapping against the stone floor. Her baggy black pants hugged tightly around her thighs and her skin tight leather like green shirt did nothing to hide her ever growing chest.

"Master Maleficent, they have found the location of another."

"Excellent." Maleficent voice rang out upon hearing the news. Turning her attention towards the yellow eyed girl once more she spoke, her lips displaying a smile that was anything but soothing. "Keyar, my dear child, please excuse me as I see to our soon to be new guest."

The girl moved a few strands of hair out of her face looking to the ground. "My presence is not needed, right?"

Closing her eyes Maleficent let out a small eerie laugh that sent chills up Keyar's back. Her long slender hands reaching up to cover the ball that rested at the end of her staff. She began to gently stroke it as if it was an animal of some kind that would respond the her touches with a sound of pleasure. "No my dear, just relax, you have had along day." Then, without another word she turned, heading for the door, her long black robes trailing behind her. She was quickly followed by the women that had delivered the message, her braided her swinging over her shoulders, but the women did not leave before giving Keyar a look of discuss.

Keyar either didn't notice it, or just didn't care because she showed no sign of a reaction. She looked back at the girl prisoned in her glass cage a sigh passing her pales lips. "I'm sorry that you are being put through this." She whispered allowing her forehead to fall gently against the glass. "And I fear that you are to be put through much more.." She gave a small gentle laugh , the vibrations shaking the glass slightly. "To bad I'm not a phsycic huh?"

Yellow eyes slid up to look in the glass, guilt over taking her once more.

**_It always did..._**

Ever since the heartless started popping up on other worlds other then her own she knew that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what, or how savior it was going to be. It had been exactly three months since the worlds had begun to disappear, starting with the weakest, or those that held much hatred. Destroying them from the inside out, killing everything that was good and turning those weak at heart into heartless and the ones who were strong enough to get away strayed from the heartless powers only to be lost within the darkness that was becoming their world.

"She said she'll make sure that you are taking good care of...Cinderella was it?"

**_She says a lot of things..._**

"I really need to learn you threes names, if we are to continue with these talks." Keyar smiled sadly wrapping her arms around herself. She turned, pressing her back up against the glass sliding down it slowly. "The others will be here soon, well, that's what I am told." Taking in a shakey breath she whispered "I bet you three never get lonely...since you have each other."

_You don't have to be alone _

Yes, we can help

Let us help...

Keyar lend her head back so that she was looking at the princess upside down. "You guys are so lucky..."

_She's doing it again _

What can we do?

Comfort her?

She'll just push us away...

Sighing heavily Keyar ran her finger tips between the cracks of the stone that was the floor. She went well with the room, its gloomy appearance, her black hair and yellow eyes mixed so good. The perfect match. "I wonder how long this will last.."

_It will be over before you know it _

Yes, then you can be happy

Like everyone else

**Everyone else...**

Keyar said nothing more. She just sat there, her eyes closed as she continued to run her fingers up and down the cracks in the floor. The time she spent in here alone relaxed her, allowed her to think about the events that had taken place throughout the day. The talks she had with the three princesses actually set her mind at ease, as if just by her confessing how she truly felt about everything would make it all okay. Even though her apologizes and confessions went unheard, it still made her feel better. If just for a little while...

_Come on now, smile _

...Smiling is good for you...

Yes, smile, it will make you feel better

"You're in here again?"

Looking up quickly the black hair girl turned to acknowledge the new comer.

_When did he get here? _

She must really be out of it if she didn't hear /him/ enter

What does he want...

Maybe he'll help

At least cheer her up a little

He'll probably just make it worse. 

"You might as well just move down here." Came the voice again. A cloaked figure walked over to her, his face covered by the hood of his back cloak. "It's been at least two hours, they were wondering if you had died or something."

Two hours? Had it really been that long? It felt as if it had only been a few minutes. Keyar had stayed in the room after Maleficent had left with intentions of staying in here no more than thirty minutes. Let alone two hours.

_Uh, he sickens me _

Whats with that cloak of his?

He's secretive, can we trust him?

She seems to think so

Keyar smiled slightly getting up from her spott on the ground, her body becoming slightly warmer after leaving the cold floor. It made her feel awkward. She wasn't use to being warm.

"Don't worry, I was just, thinking." Her voice was cotton soft, and quiet, just barely above a whisper.

Placing a gloved hand on a hip he smirked. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Careful, or you might hurt yourself."

_Someone around here has too _

She's spending her time wisely.

...I think he likes her

Really?

Yeah, I mean lo-

Stop your fantasizing

Smiling sweetly she gave a gentle laugh. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't."

"Then why are you here?"

"You're needed around here," Crossing his arms across his chest he continued. "You die than all of our work would have been for nothing."

The girl chuckled, her eyes raising to look at his face even though it was still hidden behind it's black leather hood. "Well, thank you just the same."

"Yeah, whatever."

_He has a cocky attitude _

Yeah

Just the sound of his voice annoys me

Keyar slowly turned her head back to look at the sleeping princess. The little happiness that was in her eyes quickly left. She just wanted everything to end, for everything too..

"Come on, this place is starting to freak me out." He wasn't to fond of this room, or this building, heck he didn't like the whole world. With it's huge library, and many rooms made it easy to get lost in. Not to mention there wasn't a city in sight. It was to quiet for his taste.

She looked back at him, her hand playing with a strand of her silky hair. "But I don't want to go, I like it here."

"Shut up, yes you do. You're hungry." He told her grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. It had been seven hours since either of them had eaten and the sound of food did sound tempting. But still...

Keyar shook her head trying to convince him that she really wasn't hungry. "No really, I'm not hungry." Though, her stomach said otherwise.

The man gave a smirk bringing his face towards hers, as he did so his hoody slid back a little exposing his eyes from their hiding place. "Not hungry huh?." He poked her in her stomach as another growl could be heard.

She never really was good at lying anyway.

Keyar gave a tired smiled, showing her submission. She wasn't in an arguing mood, and she really was hungry so.."Okay, I'll eat."

The cooks were sure to had cooked dinner by now. It had to be 7:00 at least. The picture of plates upon plates of food being placed on the long huge wooden table that was in the dinning area did nothing to help Keyar's hungry stomach. There was always food left over, but what they did with it was beyond her.

Well that was easier than expected.

"Good, cause I'm starving." He informed her.

Before Keyar could say another word she felt herself being pulled towards the door. She tried to protest, to tell him he didn't have to pull her along, but she was distracted by his face. His eyes. She had never seen them before, and even though they were only partly showing she could see that they were a gorgeous green.

Her eyes trailed over the rest of him. It was obvious that underneath his cloak there was a well framed body. The way the fabric hugged around him made it pretty clear, from his chest all the way down to hips. It was basically skin type, giving him just enough space to move around comfortably. But what stuck out the most, more than anything else was the warmth that his body created. He was warm, really warm, a lot warmer than a normal person should be.

Her gaze didn't go unnoticed. He felt her starring, a smirk tugged at his lips, but he didn't turn to look at her.

"So, what are we going to eat?" She asked him tearing her eyes away from him.

He was silent before answering. "If there isn't anything left, we'll eat whatever we can fi-"

x

"-ind it!"

"Stay still, you might make it mad!"

"Where did you see it aga-"

"Ah! It's over there! In the bushes, I saw something move!"

"Kairi, don't do that! You're going to hit me!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Another scream filled the air as shoes scrambled across the sand and over onto the latter perched high about the ground. "Kill it, kill it, kill it!"

Blue eyes peered into the bushed to find the creature that had caused all the commotion, but found not of what they sought. Either this thing was really good at hiding seek, or whatever it was that she saw was nothing more than her imagination.

"Are you sure you really saw something?"

A huff came from the direction of the girl that still remained on the latter, as far up and as far away from the bush as possible. "I know what I saw Sora."

Leaning down on his haunches another pair of eyes, this time a sea green, looked in the bush. Sora, seeing no need for the two of them to be sprawled out in the sand looking for something that might not even be there got up dusting off his sand covered stomach. "Might as well just get up Riku, there's nothing in there. She's just seeing things."

Kairi fisted her hands by her sides, her nails digging into her palms. "Am not!"

The silver haired boy just ignored the two's bickering, his eyes still scanning the bush. It did seem like the place a snake would go to hide from screaming girls. He reached a gloved hand up to pull the branches so that he could get a better look at the tangled molted green and brown mess that was a bush. It didn't seem like there was anything in there...

Hiss

But then again...

Reaching in slowly, so not to disturb the creature Riku gently grabbed it, resting it in the palm of his gloved hands. "Is this what you saw?" An amused grin pulled at Riku's lips as he held his hands higher so she could get a better look.

"Yes!" She yelled climbing higher on the latter until she was almost to the top. "Ew, Riku, don't touch it! It might give you aids or something!"

Aids? Was she serious.

"Kairi, your-" Sora began, his hands flying up to his mouth to hold back a snicker.

The teen lifted a silver eyebrow and looked over at Sora before glancing back at the brunet haired girl. "Don't worry Kairi." Out of the corner of his eye Riku saw Sora clamp his hands around his mouth more as he desperately tried to hold back the oncoming laughter. "It's just a garden snake, completely harmless." Walking over to Kairi he held the small creature close so that he wouldn't drop it. "Want to pet it?"

Screaming Kairi scrambled to get away from him. "Get that thing away from me!"She yelled, her feet kicking at him as he approached. If Riku hadn't had ducked he would have gotten nailed right in the face.

Riku laughed, looking down at the snake. It's beady black eyes looking back. Pathetic thing really, it had curled up in a tight ball for defense. It was so small it was as barely as big as his pinkie.

"I want to see, let me see it Riku!" Sora said bouncing up and down from behind Riku. Blue eyes looking down at the snake he asked tilting his head to one side. "Where do you think it came from?"

Shrugging Riku handed Sora the snake before whipping his hands off on his pants to get off what remaining sand there was. "Don't know, maybe crawled into a boat or something."

Kairi who was still perched up on the latter glared down at the legless reptile. "I don't care where it came from or how it got here, I just want it dead."

"Aw come one Kairi." Sora protested. "It didn't do anything to you."

She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Right now, she didn't care. "And I'm not about to give it the chance to either. Get rid of it."

A small smile found its way to the eldest of the three teens lips as his two friends started to argue. Their childish bickering bringing back many memories.

How long had it been? Almost a year and a half, it felt so much longer since the three of them had met and started hanging together. Becoming inseparable The memories of when it was just Riku and Sora were slowly starting to fade. When was the last time it had just been the two of them on an adventure, without Kairi there to tag along.

He...couldn't remember

And he was sure Sora didn't either. Heck the kid can hardly remember what he had for breakfast, but Riku expected that from him, hats who Sora was. Who he has been and who Riku always wanted his best friend to be.

But things didn't seem to be going the way he wanted. Ever since Kairi had came along Sora was starting to change. When she was around it was like Sora would change, act so...serious. Like he was trying to impress her. Don't get him wrong, Riku liked Kairi, he really did, it was just that he didn't want to be replaced or...forgotten even.

"Fine, you don't have to kill it. Just put it somewhere far way from here."

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention back on the two.

Groaning Sora shook his head aggravated with the girl. "Alright Kairi. I'll get rid of it. You win."

She always won. He always did what she asked of him. Her personal slaw. He'd do anything to for her...like he would have for Riku.

_"Hey Sora, will you go shopping with me?" _

"Sure Kairi."

Riku won't mind if he post poned there plans right? He'd understand.

_"Come on Sora! Lets go swimming!" _

"Okay, let me go get Riku."

"He'll come on his own Sora, he always does."

Not that time

_"Sora, would you like to go on a picnic? Just the two of us." _

"Uh, okay."

Riku wasn't one for picnics, he'd just get bored. It'd be better, just the two of them.

_"Kair, isn't Riku coming?" _

"Oh yeah, he told me to tell you that he didn't want to come. He had something to do. Lets go to the fair without him."

A lie, Riku hadn't know of their arrangement. He hardly did anymore.

Taking the snake Sora walked off to find a place to put it. Riku was sure that he would probably take him somewhere on the other side of the island.

Kairi watched him, making her way slowly down the latter, ready to jump back up if she saw another one of the belly dwellers. "Disgusting." She murmured.

Moments later, Sora returned snake less. He was quickly greeted by Kairi, a girlie smile on her face. Hard to believe a few minutes ago she had been willing to claw his eyes out. Girls and there mood swings.

"Well, now that that's over." Soar grinned. "We should hurry and go meet Tidus, he's already going to blow a casket for us being late."

That's right, they were suppose to meet the blondie haired teen to go swimming today. Tidus was probably going to be in one of his moods again when they finally arrived.

Kairi nodded in agreement, her hair swaying from side to side as she did so. "Then lets go silly." Her fingers wrapped around Sora's arm, a girlie giggle reaching the ears of her male companions. She looked up at Sora smiling before she tugged him along. If Riku didn't know any better, he might have thought they were a...

...Couple

No, of course they weren't. Sora would tell him if he ever got a girlfriend especially if it was Kairi. They told each other everything, they always had. From Sora being afraid of the dark to the fact that he had never been kissed by a girl other than his mom. That's how it has always been...

"Come on Riku!" Sora called over his shoulder to the elder teen before he was pulled along more. "You don't want to be left behind do you?"

Left behind...

Riku shook his head and ran to catch up with the other two. No, he didn't want to be left behind, but sometimes, no matter how hard you try, or how hard you fight it. The fact still remains. There are times where it can't be helped, times where you...

have no choice...

_

* * *

_

Well, that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. Poor Riku right? It's only going to get worse from here on out. And in case you guys are confused, no thoughs weren't Keyars thoughts for example...

_You don't have to be alone _

Yes, we can help

Let us help...

nope, not thoughts. but I won't be telling you what they are, you will just have to wait and see what they are.


	2. Somethings Will Never Change

**Author's note: **Well, here you go, chapter two of Inbetween. U sorry it took me so long to update. Well...there isn't really anything to say so, enjoy! And if you don't mind R&R please, thank you.

* * *

Soft small flakes slowly drifted from the gray sky above, covering the ground in a white cold blanket. A gentle breeze blew the star shaped flakes, they spun and twirled about, dancing within the embrace of the wind, until they made it to the ground. 

It was snowing again. It was always snowing here. It never seemed to cease. Spring, summer, winter, fall, there were always these small white flakes covering the ground. If not for the gloomy castle that sat in the center of it all, and the heartless that were around every corner, this world would be gorgeous, a picture perfect home.

A small frown pulled at her lips as her hands closed around a book that she had just picked up off the shelf. Fingertips ran over the cover slowly, careful as if a afraid they would damage it. A gesture made by the body, but unnoticed by the mind, because as the fingers continued to run over the book cover the mind strayed elsewhere.

Snow...

What made it snow?

Keyar had been here for as long as she could remember but she had no idea. She knew that the the snow came from the sky, of course, that was given, but how was the cold substance made? And the color...

The color of pureness.

It made her wonder, was snow natures way of cleansing and purifying the world? And if so, than why was there still so much evil. So many questions and there was no one there to answer them for her.

Keyar tilted her head to one side in confusion as she continued to watch the cold crystals and their waltz with the wind.

_Wonder whats wrong with her.. _

_Do you think she's sick?_

_She's thinking about something._

Shaking her head to rid it of her thoughts, Keyar turned her attention towards the book that she still held. With its black cover and silver lining it wasn't anything special. But it really wasn't the covered that caught her attention, it was what was on it. Written in silver ink that shimmered in the light was 'Astronomy'. Funny really, of all the books in the library, she chose this on.

Keyar lovingly unfolded the delicate pages of the book running her fingers over the first few words of the page. To one, this may seem odd, for someone to care so much about a book, but for her it was second nature. Closing it she hugged it to her chest before walking across the room and to another bookcase.

When the black haired teen wasn't in the room having her chats with the princesses or with Maleficent, Keyar would be in here looking through the many books trying to find one that would interest her. Which wasn't hard, she would read anything. It was really her only source of entertainment and her only way of learning.

"Now, lets see..." She mumbled looking through the books.

Two weeks had passed since the other princess had been discovered, but there still had been no move made to capture her. It was almost as if they were waiting for something, or...someone. She hadn't been on a mission in days, with out work given to her by Maleficent she was getting restless. It was getting harder for her to sleep at night, and the heartless were increasing at tremendous rates. Even without her work, the worlds were still disappearing quickly. Maybe this too was a part of the Sorcerers plan.

Whatever that was.

It was all a mystery to her really. Orders were given, she did as she was told and moved on without question. She was left as much in the dark as anyone else, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Knowing what was really going on would mess her up even more. Being the person that she was she probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

Sometimes she would over hear conversations among the others in the group about some of the things that went on. How they have seen people die at the hands of the heartless, the blood that is spread, and the spine tingling screams that come from the victims right before they meet their doom. She gets sick just hearing about it, lord knows what would happen is she actually witnessed it.

"Hmm, this one looks good." She said aloud picking up the book that she was examining. "Fairy tales?" The words rolled off her tongue as she said them, almost as if she was tasting them to see how they sounded. Placing down the Astronomy book she flipped open the first page. The colorful pictures of the children's book passed underneath her gaze. Locking her in the trance of fantasy worlds and innocent stores, she gazed mesmerized by it all.

_Dragons...Knights in shining armor...princesses being saved by their prince charming... _

Hundred of pages,thousands of stories.

Closing the book gently, she picked up her other book. Her arms wrapped around them placing them to her chest and holding them tightly like they were a frail child or a glass vase that could easily be damaged or broken.

Exiting the huge doors of the library Keyar walked down the hallway, her long black hair trailing the floor behind her. Maleficent had told her to meet her in her studies room before nightfall, and already she could see stars in the sky out of the huge windows that were on the far wall of the hallway. Afraid of angering the sorcerer Keyar picked up the pace and rounded the corner that would lead into the room-

And ran right into someone.

Falling flat on her butt an apology quickly sprang from her mouth as she looked up. Narrowed brown eyes glared down at her and an angry frown met her gaze.

"Watch were your going."

Tearing her eyes away from the others , Keyar looked to the ground, getting to her knees she picked up the books that had fell from her hands. "I didn't see you there Ivory..."

The older girl placed her hands on her hips before snarling. "Well next time look before you walk."

Keyar knew better than to argue with her so she gave a small nod whispering. "yes Ivory, I will..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Ivory said, her fingers roughly wrapping around Keyar's chin, yanking it up so that she was looking at her.

"Yes, Ivory..." Keyar said louder looking her right in the face, her yellow eyes flashing. "I will."

"That's better." Ivory grinned, but it faltered, seeing the yellow of the eyes. Dropping her hand she turned , and as if remember something she mumbled over her shoulder. "Oh...and by the way. Maleficent is waiting for you."

"I was just about to head-"

"Tell someone who cares." Ivory told her, her voice sounding disgusted. She had already started to head in the opposite direction down the hallway, her black braids moving from side to side with her motion. Probably to her room to do whatever it was that she did in her spare time.

Watching her leave Keyar got up from her spot on the floor, dusting herself off of what dirt, if any, that was on her. If Maleficent sent someone to go get her then she knew that was a sign that she was in trouble, big trouble. She had seen what happened to those who angered the keeper of the castle, and lets just say it wasn't something that she wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Breaking out in a sprint she reached the doors that led to Maleficent study chambers. Keyar shifted her books into one arm while she reached out her hand to open the door. Her fingers wrapped around the cold silver medal pulling on it. The doors slid right open, as if they rested on ice allowing the yellow eyed girl to enter. "Miss. Maleficent?" She called out looking around cautiously as if she was expecting some thing to fly from the darkness and attack her.

"You're late..." Came a simple reply from the other side of the room. Green eyes were visible from within the darkness, and even though she couldn't see her whole face, those eyes told her everything she needed to know. She would not go unpunished.

"I'm sorry." Keyar began, looking towards the ground so that she didn't have to look into those bone chilling eyes. "I was in the library, and lost track of time. I mean there are so many books to choose from and-"

"Hush, I don't have time for your excuses girl."

She didn't' have to ask her twice. Locking her jaws together Keyar bit her bottom lip, her hands clinging to the books tightly.

"Now come, we must talk about your new mission." Maleficent told her as she stood up from wherever it was she was sitting.

"Yes Miss Maleficent." Hurrying over to her Keyar placed her books down on one of the many tables before following the sorcerer who had stood up and was now heading into yet another door that led deeper into the castle.

"There is something I want you to see."

The doors to the chambers closed behind them as they began to discuss the new plans, the thick thunk of them finally meeting echoed throughout the hallway. Letting any and everyone know that no one was to enter without permission.

_What do you think she has to do now? _

Whatever it is, it must be huge it they allowed her to take so much time off.

You think?

Yeah...

...Guys...is it me, or is it snowing black snowflakes...?

Something was wrong.

Sora stared at his silver haired friend as he sat on his window seal starring out at the waves of the ocean. Watching them hit the shore only to be sucked back up by the endless body of water.

He had been like this for awhile now, ever since the two of them came to his house from the beach after playing with the others. He said a total of ten words before secluding and shutting himself off from the world. And it was starting to make Sora uncomfortable, he usually couldn't go five minutes without having to say something or make some kind of noise to please his tireless mind. But the older teen showed no sign of coming out of this state, and knowing Riku he probably wouldn't do it on his own.

Taking in a deep breath Sora asked. "So...Riku...can you believe they actually thought they could take us on? I mean, Tidus is pretty good, and Wakka is no push over either, but Selphie just got in the way of everything." He paused hoping for a reply from the older teen, but when he got nothing he continued. "We're the best fighters on this whole Island, I don't think there is anyone out there that could beat us.

Green eyes continued to look out at the ocean, Riku not even making a move to reply to the brunet. This just made Sora even more frustrated flopping down on his bed he placed his hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Next they'll be asking Kairi to help the-"

"Do you think we'll be able to do it...?"

He speaks.

Tilting his head to one side to look at him Sora questioned. "Do what?"

Here the silver head boy looked at him over his shoulder, his green eyes meeting with Sora's blue ones. "...Get off this Island, make it to other worlds. Do you think we can do it?"

The question startled him, and he really didn't know how to reply to it so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "...Well...we never know until we try Riku."

Shaking his head Riku mumbled. "That wasn't what I asked you." He turned back around to look out the window again as if he was telling the younger teen that he didn't feel like talking anymore.

Oh no you don't, you finally start talking you aren't about to go back to being antisocial.

Sora pouted slightly at Riku's neglection. Sometimes he was just so hard to deal with, and when he was like this, Sora truly did hate being around. "...But I'm sure we can Riku. There must be other worlds out there...right?"

This got the others attention. Turning his head to the side to look at him, there was a sign of a small smile. The only one Sora had seen in days, and it made him relax knowing that there was still a little bit of the old Riku still left in there. "Right. There has to be..."

"Yeah! I'm sure there are hundreds of worlds out there, and we're going to see them all!" Sora had gotten one of his hyper grins on his face.

"We'll try to anyway..." Riku told him, laughing at his younger friend.

"It'll be great. Going on an adventure." Sora looked up at the ceiling as he continued. "Just you, me, and Kairi."

Kairi...

Green eyes narrowed at the name. The main reason for his problems, and his change in attitude. She was always there, to get in his way. And when she wasn't there in person, she was their in mind. Sora's mind. That's all he ever talked about when they actually hung out alone, without her. And it was starting to tick Riku off more and more everyday.

"Yeah...Kairi.." Riku said trying to act just as excited as his friend was, but not doing as good as a job as he hoped.

Sora either didn't notice, or saw and didn't want to upset the silver haired teen more because he didn't mention anything about the sudden, but not unfamiliar change in him. "Wonder what the other worlds will look like...you think they'll have cities?"

"Maybe..."

"I hope they do, I'm tired of these sea side buildings. I want skyscrapers...buildings that go up to the clouds." Sora said making hand gestures as he talked, trying to get his point across.

Riku shook his head smiling as Sora talked, one of tthe few real smiles he had in a while. He missed the feeling of being happy...it had become more of a luxury to him then a feeling.

"...Riku?"

Blinking Riku looked over at the brunet, his eyes meeting with the others. "Hm?"

"Are you afraid...?" Sora asked, he was now looking down at his hands, an embarrassed expression on his face. "...because...I am.."Sora felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Riku's face.

"...Yeah, I guess, a little ." Grinning, Riku ruffled Sora's hair before telling him. "but don't worry...I'll protect you."

He'd always been there to protect the younger teen, it was second nature to him now. Helping him out of tough spots, sheltering him from his fears, it was his duty.

"Thanks Riku..."

His instinct to protect Sora was always going to be there, it had been every since they were kids...

and even Kairi couldn't take that away from him.


	3. Realizing

Author's note: And chapter three is up. I worked really hard on this chapter and I would like to have feed back on it, so if you have time, please give me a review. Even it it is bad I don't mind. Now, this chapter is really the starting point to the whole story as you will find out once you read it, but enough talk. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter three: Realizing**

It, was hot. No, it wasn't hot, hot didn't describe it. It, was scorching.

_"Come on guys, lets go shopping."  
_  
Yeah, great idea...

An agitated twitch was visible in his eye as he crossed his arms and began to tap his foot on the sand covered ground, watching the red haired girl rummage through the piles of clothes that were laid out in an unorganized fashion on the wooden shelf before her. The bags that he had on his arms dangled lazily, their contents moving with the motion.

"Kairi, hurry up. I'm going to die from this heat."

But the request went unnoticed as Kairi picked up a pink shirt and looked at it, placed it over her chest to take a guess as if it would fit, then placed it back on the wooden shelf before moving on to the next item. "How does this one look Sora?"

Sora glanced up, looking over at Kairi who was holding up a pair of blue jean shorts. "There okay I guess.." He told her. "If you like them get them, just hurry up and decide before I fry."

Yes, before _he _fries. What about me? I've been out in this hot sun just as long as him.

He unfolded his arms and blew a piece of hair out of his face. It had been four hours and the three of them had been up and down this same crowded street, looking for clothes for princess dress a lot and not once had she agknowledged his assistance. Only asking Sora of his opinion, never of his. And of course, Sora gave them to her without question or thought. He had only just now started to complain about the heat even though Riku had notice earlier that he was sweating just as bad as he was. His brown hair sticking to the back of his next as they walked from store to store.

"I'm almost finished." Kairi said giggling. Placing her hand on her hip she titled her head to one side, looking at a pair of flip flops that she thought would go great with one of her new outfits. " These shoes are so cute." She said picking them up and looking at the price tag. "Oh...but I don't have enough money..." Here she sighed before looking over at Sora who was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, paying no attention to her. He didn't notice her pleading gaze until it was to late.

"Sora. " She began, giving him the sweeties girlish voice she could manage. "Do you think you could lend me the money to buy these shoes. I really really really like them, and I'll pay you back. Please, pretty please."

Riku watched shaking his head, knowing what was coming next.

"Well...how much do you need?" Sora asked blinking, his blue eyes looking at the yellow and orange flip flops that she still held in her hands.

Kairi looked down at the ground before placing her hands behind her back.

"Here we go." Riku mumbled.

"Umm...twenty dollars." She finally told him before looking up and grinning.

Sora looked at her before giving a nervous laugh, his eyes watching her movements for any sign of this being some kind of a joke. "You're kidding right? Twenty dollars, for those things?"

"Well these are a really good pair!" She told him trying to explain the glory of the fashion and why she needed them. "These came from one of those major cities from the larger Islands, and they are like really hard to find. I've only seen these things in magazines and-"

Riku turned his attention to a little girl who was begging her mother to by her some ice cream. Her hazel eyes teary as she whined about how she hadn't had anything sweet all week and that they had her favorite flavor. Now who does that sound like?

"But mommy! You promised I could get something to eat!"

"Ice Cream is not food dear."

"It's on the food pyramid." The little girl told her crossing her arms and pouting, reminding Riku so much of Sora back when they were kids whenever the brown-haired boy didn't get his way.

"I don't care. You are not getting that ice cream. Now come on." The mother grabbed her daughters hand, pulling her along as she walked up the crowded street.

"Daddy would have gotten it for me..." Was the last words he heard from that argument before he zoned back in, right as Kairi finished explaining why she needed those ugly shoes.

"-this would be the best thing you could ever get for me Sora. Please, I'll never ask you for anything else ever again." She finished.

Sora looked over at Riku, his eyes begging him to help him out here.

"You're problem, not mine." Was what Riku's told Sora.

Glaring at him, Sora turned back towards Kairi who was eagerly waiting for his reply. "And you say you'll pay me back?"

Kairi nodded. "I promise."

Riku didn't even have to hear Sora's reply to know what the answer was going to be. He knew that Kairi had him from the beginning, even before she told him how much she needed.

"Well, if you really want them Kairi, I guess I could-" He was cut off by Kairi glomping him, her arms flying to his neck, she pulled him into a deep hug.

"Oh thank, you thank, you thank you." She excitedly told him kissing him on his cheek as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to her.

Sora's eyes widened and his hand went to his cheek. Grinning he watched kairi take the shoes and the money he just gave her to the guy who was sitting on a stool, assuming it was the guy who owned the store.

"You Sora-"

He turned around and looked at Riku who was looking at him like he had just thrown away a sack full of money. Which he might as well have because he was never going to get that twenty bucks back, along with all the other money he had lent her. He had a better chance of Selphie acting normal then ever getting his money from Miss Thing over there.

"-are pathetic."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black flakes hadn't stopped falling, if anything it had gotten worse. There was no trace of any of the pure white snow that had previously covered the ground with its innocents. No, it was nothing but the black stuff. Everywhere you looked, that was all you could see, and it was starting to make Keyar nervous.

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop..." She whispered sadly looking at the reflection of the cloaked figure in the window that she had been staring out of for the past fifteen minute, her yellow eyes meeting his bored green ones. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Weird things happen all the time around this place." Came the voice behind her. "There's nothing to worry about."

A slow sigh escape her lips, Keyar nervously folded and unfolded her hands in her lap, breathing deeply, trying to remain calm. Then, as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear she turned to face her companion, her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

She just wasn't sure.

"Somethings bad is going to happen, I can feel it." she said trying to get him to understand.

The man lifted an eye-brow that was hidden underneath his black cloak and looked at her, reading her face. "Is it bothering you that much?"

Keyar bit her lip looking to her lap before answering. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" He questioned getting up off the wall that he had been leaning on for the entire conversation.

"...The darkness."

"In case you haven't noticed, the /darkness/ is everywhere. " He stated, glancing at her from underneath the hood of his leather jacket. "You, I, _we-_" He spread his arms apart and spun around slowly, using this gesture to include everyone that worked with them. "-can feel it all the time."

"No, this is different, " Brow furring, she shook her head, the black braid she had braided earlier that morning swaying behind her. "I know it."

"How different?" He sighed, giving up on trying to convince her that maybe she was just over reacting.

"Well...it's just. I don't know. I know it's different, that's all I can say." She told him miserably, realizing that she really had no information to back up her theory.

Shaking his head, he smirked, his lips forming perfectly. "Ivory was right, you are crazy."

"I'm not crazy." She snapped whirling around to face him, her eyes narrowed catching him off guard. She hadn't raised her voice, but she had said it with enough force and anger that she had caught him off guard.

"Whoa," He said putting his hands up in a defensive manner, his smirk was gone, but his voice still held amusement. This was the first time he had heard Keyar raise her voice at him, at all actually. It was kinda funny once he thought about it, hearing her, someone who hardly ever got mad, have an out burst. "I was only joking."

_He is such an idiot _

_She's sensitive...he should know that_

_His brain is to small to comprehend such things..._

Keyar blinked, a confused expression on her face, then realizing what she had done a blushed deeply in embarrassment. "I'm sorry..." She said casting her gaze to the ground, looking anywhere but his eyes.

_Don't apologize to that thing! _

_He doesn't deserve your pity..._

"Hey," Keyar looked up as his voice reached her ears. "Don't worry about it kid, we all get a little edgy at times. Take it from me."

Her eyes lightened up and she smiled. "Thanks..." She stopped here, tilting her head to one side. "...Hey, you know. You still haven't told me your name, and I'd really like to be able to call you something instead of saying 'Hey you' all the time. "

He shook his head smirking, walking over to her, his black boots taping against the marble floor of her room. "So, you want to know my name?"

Keyar nodded watching his hand as it went up to his hood. "Yes, if you don't mind that is."

Gloved covered fingers wrapped around the leather material of his cloak, as he took off his hood to reveal the green eyes she had only seen in quick glances. Black diamond shaped tattoos rested underneath his eyes and fiery untaimned red hair that was only visible briefly before fell into place.

_Woah, I'm loving his hair_

_Focus, he's the enemy here _

_Is he really? I think he's just a jerk, but if you say-_

_Shut up, you talk to much._

Keyar looked at the man that stood before her, now being able to see his features completly, other than in small portions like they were before.

"The names Axel." He brought a gloved finger up to her forehead leaving it there as his smirk grew with amusement and the cockiness Keyar recognized and learned to tolerate. "Got it _memorized_?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku laughed silently as he snuck up behind them. He could only see the back of their heads and barely hear the voices of Sora and Kairi as they spoke, their legs swinging over the brown wooden dock.

It had been two hours since the three of them had gone to the market to go shopping for Kairi. Riku had to go home to check back in, but he had told the two he would meet them on the here, but they seemed as if they were already deep in an immense conversation.

The silver-haired teen quietly stepped closer to the two, careful not to make a sound. They still hadn't noticed him, which was good. Bringing his hand to his mouth his stifled a laugh.

Man this was going to be good...

"Y'know...Riku has changed."

He stopped in mid step as he heard his name. He had heard right hadn't he? They were talking about him _Riku_, right?

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora, questioning Kairi's earlier statement.

A second passed before he heard Kairi's voice again. "Well..."

"You okay?" Came Sora, this time his voice holding worry and concern. Riku couldn't see it, but he knew Sora had his confused face on as he looked over to the friend that sat next to him.  
"Sora, let's take the raft and go-"

Riku's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly in disbelief. She hadn't just said that, he had heard wrong, he just knew it. He was imagining things, his mind was playing tricks on him. Kairi would never say something like that, not about him...would she? But as he listened on his fears were proven right.

"Just the two of us!" She finished with excitement, the sound of her shoes scraping the wood could be heard as she jumped to her feet.

Riku's face dropped, his eyes filling with hurt and disbelief. She really had said it and so easily too, without hesitation or holding back, and she sounded happy about it. Like this was something she really wanted, this unthinkable thing.

It was his idea to make the raft anyway, so who was she to say what they did?

Narrowing his eyes Riku gritted his teeth, glaring at the back of his two friends heads. And Sora, he hadn't said anything to defend him, anything to protect him. No, he just sat there, like he always did, and if anything hurt, that hurt the most.

"...I've...changed huh?"

Both Sora and Kairi jumped at the sound of his voice. Sora's eyes saddening at the look he saw on his best friends face, Kairi's widening

"R-Riku..." Sora whispered, his feet automatically stepping towards his friend but he froze when he saw Riku step back.

"It's not what you think Riku." Kairi explained her voice hurried as she blurted it out. "I was kidding, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up..." Riku whispered, his hair drapping over his eyes, he looked to the ground. "Just...shut up."

Kairi bit her bottom lip gripping the end of her shirt doing as she was told.

They stayed like this, Riku not looking at either of them as they stood on the wooden dock, the sun setting behind them. Sora wanted to comfort Riku while Kairi just wished to disappear.

Riku felt so stupid for not seeing this coming. Blinded by his efforts to keep his friendship with Sora, he hadn't realized that Kairi was doing her part as well. Doing her best to have Sora to herself. Her and him having their own quality time together, she was steadily reaching her goal, while he had come no closer to his.

Riku couldn't hide it anymore, his best friend was gone. The Sora he knew, just wasn't there anymore.

Sora was the first to speak, finally getting tired of the silence he had dealt with so many times before. "Riku..." He said quietly trying once more to step closer to him. "We weren't going to leave you Riku. Honest."

"Yeah!" Kairi said, grinning. "You know we would never leave you behind. It was a joke, really..." She just knew this would get Riku on his good side, forgetting all about what she had said earlier. But to her dismay, it didn't work. Nope, not this time Kairi. Riku's no Sora.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it." Riku snarled finally looking up at the two of them. His eyes glared hard, and if looks could kill those two would surely have been dead. "I was the one who suggested it in the first place! And here you two are, talking about me behind my back, making plans on leaving ME behind!" His voice dripped with venom, each word he spoke holding disgust. " I thought we were friends." Here he shifted his eyes to look at Sora shaking his head, he whispered. "And you Sora, you didn't even say anything to protect me...you went right along with her plan. Not refusing, like you were her stupid lap dog!" Turning away from them Riku clenched his fists before choking out. "I don't even know you anymore..."

Sora's eyes widened, his heart sinking at the sound of Riku's voice. How it held so much pain, so much disappointment...and it was all his fault. Riku was right, he hadn't said anything to defend him, and he hated himself for it. "I'm sorry Riku. I am, I just-"

"You just what? You just can't say no to Kairi. You just care for her too much." The silver-haired teen closed his green eyes gritting his teeth. "Enough to erase years of friendship?"

"No! That's not it!" Sora cried out in desperation.

"Than what is it!" Riku yelled, looking up at his friend once more.

Kairi, who still hadn't said anything this whole time watched, her eyes watering as she saw the two fight. She had never seen them fight. Sure, they rough housed, wrestling for what she thought was for her attention. But she had never seen them truly fight, not like this. And she was afraid.

"Oh, that's right." Riku said slapping his palm to his forehead as if remembering something before laughing bitterly.

The laugh itself was enough to shake Sora up, but what really took the cake, was his face. Riku's usually playful expression had now melted away and was instead replaced with a look of pure disgust. Sora saw this a few times, when Riku had saved him from bullies back when they were younger. Even then sora had feared it, happy that it was not him on the receiving end. But now, as he stared into those death glaring eyes he saw why he had been afraid of Riku. Riku had been there to protect him from everyone else, but faced against him, Riku couldn't save him. He was by himself.

"You're a sap, weak to your emotions."

Sora reached out to touch Riku's shoulder, trying one last time to explain how sorry he was, but he didn't even get inches within him before Riku's quick reflexes swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Riku cried out backing away from him. Glancing at Kairi who was still watching in horror he crossed his arms across his chest, turning his head to look shamefully the other way. "...Don't touch me.."

"Please Riku...don't...don't do this." Sora whimpered, his eyes watering at the sight of his broken friend. It hurt him so much to so him like this, and it hurt him even more to know that it was his fault.

"I'm not doing anything..." Riku whispered . "this isn't my fault..." And Sora finally letting his tears fall as he watched helplessly as his friend backed away from them before turning, running off in a full sprint.

And what really crushed Sora, what just made him want to crawl up into a ball and die wasn't that he was leaving, it was what he said before he did.  
_  
"I didn't do this Sora...you did."  
_  
It was just above a whisper, and Sora barely heard it, but when he did he wished he hadn't. He knew that Riku was right, he wasn't able to deny the signs that Riku had given him for the longest now, that he himself saw, but had chosen to ignore.

"Please...wait..." Sora cried out, he wanted to yell it. scream it at the top of his lungs. To run after him, to stop him. Do anything other than stand there like and idiot, and watch him go. But his feet wouldn't move, and his voice wouldn't work, cut off by the steadily flowing tears he was still crying.

Sora stood there with Kairi, alone, together on the dock. Not saying a word to each other or moving from their spots. Even when the sun had almost set, and you could barily see it above the ocean, is reflection rippling in the water from the gentle breeze, they stood there. This was what they had wanted right? To be together with no Riku. Even if this hadn't been the way he wanted it to go, Sora had finally gotten his dream, recieving his alone time with the girl he thought he wanted for so long, wishing to gain her attention, but now wished he didn't have


End file.
